The New Fukitaicho
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Gin and everyone in the Soul Society is torn apart by the incident that happened with Aizen 10 years ago. But a blast from the past sends Gin into shock and he doesn't know what to do when he looks his first lover in the eye. His lover that's...dead
1. The New Fukitaicho

The New Fukitaicho

Chapter One: A blast from the past

"Ichimaru-taicho!" Someone sang. Gin groaned and put his face in his pillows. He did not want to be bothered. Especially when he is TRYING TO SLEEP!

"ICHIMARU-TAICHO!" The same person yelled. But this time, in his ear. He exclaimed, jumped up, and fell out of the bed. THUD!

"...Itte..." Gin groaned. He looked up and stared at his childhood friend, who was leaning over the bed with a odd look.

"Daijoubu?" She asked.

"Nani? What's so important for you to wake me up?" He complained as he stood up. Matsumoto stood up straight.

"The headmaster would like to see you." She said. He raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself.

"Me?" He said. She nods. "He...wants to see me?" He questioned.

"Hai. He said it is something to do with you getting a fukitaicho." She said. He stood and grabbed his black robe and put it on, tying the white strap around his waist. He sighed and put on his captain's robe.

"Finally. Someone to help me out." He said, heading for the door.

"And Gin." Rangiku said. He stopped and turned around. Her eyebrows furrowed at him. She looked concerned. He wondered why as he looked into her eyes. She looks down.

"Don't mess it up like you did the last time." She said.

"Ran-san, that was 10 years ago. I'm a much better captain. And this time, I will not allow my fukitaicho to get slaughtered in front of me." He said. She looks at him with a stern look.

"You better." She said. He nods and headed out the door and started walking down the hallway. He thought about his last fukitaicho. He couldn't remember his name but he could remember everything else about him. His blond hair. His sky blue eyes. Gin clenched his fists. He promise to himself that he will not let Aizen get in the way of his life or his fukitaicho's. Gin closed his eyes. He tried not to remember that day, that one single day, when his fukitaicho died in his arms. It was the most painful thing he could ever feel or see.

"Ichimaru." Said a familiar voice. The voice made him stop in his tracks. He turned around.

"Ah, snowy-chan." Gin said. Toshiro gives him a glare.

"Didn't I say to stop calling me that?" He said, showing self-restrant. Gin smiles at him. Toshiro walks up to him, his nose at his chest.

"You...skipped last night." He said.

"Oh, did I? I'm sorry. Ran-san got me drunk somehow. She didn't let me leave my room." Gin said and looks down at him. Toshiro was looking at him. With a look that Gin had never seen before. His white eyebrows were furrowed together. Such sadness lurked in Toshiro's eyes.

"Gin...you missed my birthday party." He said. Gin put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hitsugaya, I'm sorry. Blame your fukitaicho for that. You kno' I would never mess somethin' like that." He said. Toshiro nods.

"She does have a nasty habit of getting herself into trouble." Toshiro mumbled. Gin chuckled and nuzzled his chin into the side of Toshiro's neck. Toshiro shuddered a little.

"Again, gomenesai." He said. Toshiro halfway closed his eyes. and gripped Gin's captain's robe in his fists.

"It's alright." He said. Gin pulled his head away and put his forehead to Toshiro's. Toshiro looked into his blood red eyes and let his crush lean in and brush his lips agaist his. After all, they are dating.

"Well, I gotta go. The headmaster wants to talk to me about something." Gin whispered. Toshiro got on his tippy-toes and nuzzled Gin's neck. He breathed in Gin's scent and smiled against his neck. He loved the way Gin smelled. Like rain.

"Hurry back." Toshiro frowned. "They're gonna make fun of me again." He said. Gin held him in his arms.

"I will be back as fast as I can. I will not let them bully you for being gay." Gin said. Toshiro nods and pulled his head back.

"I'll be in the cafeteria. It's lunch and I'm pretty hungry." He said. Gin nods and gave his crush a light peck on the lips.

"I'll meet you there." Gin said.

"Hai." Toshiro said. Gin turned around and headed down the hall. As he continued walking down the hallway, he thought of how some of the people in the Soul Society are being cruel to Hitsugaya. Momo, Ichigo, Orihime and Gin are his only friends. Practically the whole Soul Society are against gays. Gin furrowed his eyebrows in sudden anger. He hates knowing that his loved one is being bullied. He hates knowing that Toshiro can not fight back because he has no self-esteem.

"_I will stop them._" Gin thought and entered the headmasters' quarters.

"Captain Gin Ichimaru, you're here." Yamamoto said. Gin stopped infront of his desk and gently bowed.

"I understand your chaos these past fews years." Yamamoto said and stood. Gin stood up straight.

"Is it true? Is it true that I'm getting a new fukitaicho?" Gin said. Yamamoto nods. "Why?"

"Because I believe you are ready for it. I believe that you have gotten over the incident with Aizen and your last fukitaicho. And even if you aren't, learn to let go." Yamamoto said. Gin looks down and tightly closed his eyes shut.

"I...I can't let go...I can't forget that my fukitaicho...my lover...was slaughtered before me." Gin shot his head up and glares at the headmaster. "I can not and WILL not forget him. Aizen will pay." He said. Yamamoto understandingly nods.

"Well, I have good news for you, Gin." Yamamoto said. Gin felt a presence behind him. He familiar one. A presence that sent shivers down his spine. That made goosebumps crawl on his skin. That made his eyes go wide. He froze.

"Turn around and face your new fukitaicho." Yamamoto said, gesturing behind Gin.

"Gin Ichimaru. It's been far too long." The person said. His voice shook Gin. He slowly started to turn around. His heart pounded in his chest. He was halfway turned around. When he was able to face his new fukitaicho. No words came to mouth. No thoughts. No actions. No movements. Just shock, wonder, slight happiness, and sudden regret. He fought the tears in his red eyes.

"Y-You're..." Gin stammered. His fukitaicho wore a black robe that was tied with a sky blue strap around the waist. He gripped his zanpackuto in his left hand [his zanpackuto was in his strap]. His blond bangs covered on eye. His small blond eyebrow was furrowed in embaressment. His sky blue eyes were slanted so he didn't look at Gin. He wore a fukitaicho's badge on his right arm.

"I..."Gin said. His fukitaicho looks at him and tenses a little.

"What? Surprised to see me alive, Gin Ichimaru?" He said.

"H-How are...How are you...still...alive?" Gin managed to finished a sentence. His fukitaicho sighs and fold his arms across his chest.

"You left me there for dead. I was a live, sure enough." He said.

"B-But," Gin furrowed his eyebrows. "You were slaughtered infront of me. You...you died, Izuru Kira." Gin said. Izuru Kira stood before him. Gin knew that Izuru wasn't that nice and gentle man he used to know. He was more causious around Gin and made sure he didn't get too close when he was in the same room.

"Yeah well, sure enough. I'm right here. And alive." Izuru said. Gin looks at the headmaster.

"Gin, whether you both like it or not, Izuru Kira is your new fukitaicho." Yamamoto said. Gin gulped and looked at Izuru, who stared at Gin with hatred mixed with sadness in his eyes. Gin didn't know what to feel. Happy that he's alive and standing there before him, or sad by how Izuru is treating him.

"Are you alright, Gin?" Momo asked. Gin stared at the cafeteria's table. He couldn't get his mind off of Izuru.

"Gin." Toshiro said, nudging him. Gin snapped out of it and looked at everyone.

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked. Gin gulped.

"It turns out I do have a new fukitaicho." He said. Orihime and Ichigo look at eachother.

"This doesn't sound good." Orihime said.

"Who is it? By the look on your face, it sounds like a blast from the past." Ichigo said. Toshiro tightly held Gin's hand on his.

"Is it? Who's your fukitaicho?" Toshiro said. Gin looked at him.

"You know...the incident with Aizen 10 years ago, nee?" Gin asked. Toshiro nods.

"Please don't tell me." Ichigo said. Gin looks at him. "Is it Aizen Sosuke?" He said. Gin shook his head no.

"Not even close. But...the person died in the incident." He said. Toshiro's eyes went wide.

"Is it..."Toshiro said and Gin looks at him. "I-Is it Izuru Kira?" He said. Gin pressed his lips together and slowly nods. Their eyes all widened in shock and devistation.

THE END

Sorry for making it so short! :[ It's late and I am so tired so I put in as much as I could. Bet you never expected these events: Toshiro and Gin actually dating. Toshiro getting bullied for being gay. And the incident with Aizen 10 years ago that TORE everyone apart. But I bet you are wondering...what incident? Somewhere later on in the story, I will have Gin have a flashback of the past. And the past will be revealed. I remember creating my other fanfiction about Izuru and Gin [Are You Alright?]. NO REVIEWS! X CRY CRY X And that fanfiction was my favorite one. :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[


	2. Another Horrible Day

The New Fukitaicho

Chapter 2: Another Horrible Day

"That can't be true! He died 4 years ago! How can he still be alive?" Ichigo said. Gin shakes his head, still unfazed that Izuru IS alive. He can't believe it. Izuru DIED in his arms 4 years ago. Because of Aizen's trick he did to Momo. Izuru got caught in the middle of it. And was murdered for it.

"I-I don't know, okay?" Gin said.

"Guys, stop pressuring him. Ok? If he doesn't know, he doesn't know."Toshiro said, gripping Gin's arm. Ikkaku glares at him.

"You shut up!" He yelled. Toshiro's eyes popped wide. "Who the fuck asked you? Stay the hell out of this!" Ikkaku yells.

"Ikkaku! Stop it!" Momo said.

"No!" Ikkaku yelled, pushing Momo away.

"Hinamori!" Toshiro said and stood. Ikkaku grabed Toshiro's shirt.

"You're a worthless piece of trash, Captain Hitsugaya. You're gay, who cares. I bet Gin doesn't even love you for real." Ikkaku hissed.

"Get away from me." Toshiro ordered.

"Dude, let him go." Gin said.

"Urusai, Ichimaru." Ichigo said. Gin looks at Ichigo, who stood. "It's disgutsing to think that you would go for a cold guy like Toshiro." He said.

"Kurosaki!" Gin yelled. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Gin stood. "You shut the hell up! Who are you to tell me who I should love?" Gin yelled.

"Ichimaru, I didn't mean it like that. Calm down." Ichigo said. Gin glares at Ikkaku, who was still angry at Toshiro. Gin knows that Ikkaku always hated Toshiro from the start, when the first laid eyes on eachother. Ikkaku gripped Toshiro's throat, choking Toshiro.

"STOP IT!" Orihime yelled. Ikkaku and Ichigo both look at her. "YOU GUYS ARE BEING RACIST! KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled.

"Everybody calm down!" Someone said. They all turned.

"H-Headmaster Yamamoto." Ikkaku stammered. Toshiro coughed, getting Gin's attention.

"Let him go." Gin said, in a threatning voice while walking toward Ikkaku. Ikkaku looked at Gin, fright in his eyes. "Now." Gin ordered.

"Ikkaku! Let him go or else!" Yamamoto commanded. Ikkaku hesitated but reluctantly lets go of Toshiro, who collapsed to the ground. Gin looks at Momo, who was being helped up by Orihime.

"Daijoubu?" Orihime asks Momo, who nods. Gin side glances at Ikkaku.

"Touch Toshiro or any of my friends, no one will be there to stop me." Gin said.

"Stop you from what?" Ikkaku said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Stop me from killing you." Gin threatned. Ikkaku unfolded his arms. Ikkaku knew that Gin meant it. Gin DID train with Aizen before he attacked Momo and killed Izuru. Ikkaku also knew that since that incident, it changed Gin's heart. Gin is now more innocent, kind, and gentle to ONLY Toshiro and his friends. But mess with them, he'll kill that person with one glance. And Ikkaku knows better.

Ikkaku did the right thing and decided to walk off. Gin watched him scamper off before kneeling down besides Toshiro, who still coughing. Gin put his hand on Toshiro's knee. Toshiro looks up at him.

"You ok?" Gin whispered. Toshiro looks down and pressed his lips together.

"I-I'm fine." He said. Gin furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "Just...another horrible day." Toshiro said and stood.

"Where you going?" Gin said. Toshiro turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Gin furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He turned his head and looked at Ikkaku, who's looking at him from the other side of the cafeteria. Gin stood and continued staring at him.

"Now what happened her, Ichimaru-taicho?" Yamamoto said.

"...I told everyone about my new fukitaicho, Izuru Kira. Everyone was asking me questions that I didn't know the answers to. I was in so much pressure. Then Toshiro told them to stop asking me questions. He told him that it was putting me into pressure." Gin said.

"Then what?" Yamamoto said. Gin looks at him.

"Then Ikkaku told him to shut up. Ikkaku told Hitsugaya 'who the hell asked you?' and told him to stay out of it. Like it was none of Toshiro's business. When it is. Toshiro is my boyfriend." Gin explained. He's being so open to Yamamoto. Why? 4 years ago, after the incident with Aizen, Yamamoto took care of him. Yamamoto is like a father to Gin.

"Then what happened, Ichimaru?" Yamamoto said, concerned. Besides Ichimaru, Toshiro is one of Yamamoto's best students, closet friends, and one of the most powerfulest captains.

"Then Ikkaku pushed Momo because she told him to leave Toshiro alone. Hitsugaya got angry and stood. And that's when all hell broke lose. Ikkaku grabbed Toshiro's shirt and told him Toshiro was a worthless piece of trash. Then...Ikkaku said that he was disgusted that I would fall for someone as cold as Toshiro. I told Ikkaku to let him go. Then Ichigo stepped in and joined Ikkaku, who began choking Toshiro." Gin said. Yamamoto's eyes widened then he squinted his eyes.

"So, Ichigo didn't harm Toshiro?" Yamamoto said. Gin shook his head no. "Good. Then Ichigo will be off the hook. And as for Ikkaku, well I have plans for him. Meanwhile, who told Ikkaku to stop? Just so I can get a clue who doesn't hate Toshiro." Yamamoto said.

"Well, Orihime and Momo were the only ones, actually." Gin said.

"Inoue and Hinamori? Hmm. They are the really nice ones of the bunch." Yamamoto said. Gin nods.

"They don't exactly hate Toshiro. Momo has been his childhood friend for years. And Orihime is so gentle; she thinks violence isn't the answer." Gin said.

"Ain't that the truth?" Yamamoto said. Gin smirked a little. "Anyway, go get Toshiro and see how he is doing. I'll take care of Ikkaku." Yamamoto said. Gin lowered his head and Yamamoto walks off. He lifted his head and walked out of the cafeteria. He looked from left to right. Toshiro was no where to be seen.

"_Where could he possibly be?_" Gin thought. He started walking down the hall. "_Maybe he's in the meadow where we first met._" Gin thought and leaves the building. He went to the meadow behind the building. He stopped in his tracks. Sure enough, there he was. Toshiro was standing the middle of the meadown. His eyes closed. His white hair and the white captains' robe were flowing back from the warm summer breeze. He looked so peaceful. Gin walks toward him.

"Hitsugaya-kun." Gin said. Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Gin." He said. They stood there staring at eachother. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and ran to him and hugged him. Gin was shocked. Toshiro never hugged him. Especially like that. He looked down at him. Toshiro was hugging him so tightly [but not as tight to the point where he can't breathe], his head in Gin's chest.

"T-Toshiro..." Gin whispered. Toshiro looked at him. It looked like he was going to cry. Gin searched Toshiro's face. Gin sighed and put his hand on the side of Toshiro's neck. "...Toshiro, it's ok. I promise I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." He said.

"...Promise?" Toshiro said.

"I promise with my life." Gin said. Toshiro leaned in and pressed his lips to Gin's. Gin closed his eyes and pressed back. They kissed one more time before Toshiro buried his face into Gin's chest. Gin rested his chin on Toshiro's head and closed his eyes, wrapping both arms around Toshiro's neck. Toshiro smiled against Gin's chest.

Izuru turned away from the scene. The warm summer breeze blew. He turned around to still see Toshiro and Gin hugging. Izuru WAS a little hurt.

"_Ikkaku was right...Gin IS over me._" Izuru thought. Izuru sighed, sadly, before turned and walking away. "_Now everything changes. I never knew Gin was now together with Toshiro. And how the hell did that happen, anyway? Looks like I'm gonna have to do some digging._" Izuru stopped and wondered why the hell does he care. "_Why the hell do I care? I know Gin will never come for me. I have lost the battle that I hoped would never came. And the lost I was given..._" Izuru turned around and mad eye-contact with Gin, who was shocked because he didn't know Izuru was there. "_Shattered my heart into pieces...pieces that I can not find. Ja ne, Ichimaru. I hope you're happy._" Izuru thought. He broke eye contact and walked off, fighting tears. "_He has changed._"

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so much drama, nee? Wwooww, Izuru isn't that nice, shy, kid in the anime. He's more badass in this [hint hint, foreshadowing]. ARIGATO! XD MORE TO COME


	3. A Mission

The New Fukitaicho

Chapter 3: A Mission

IN IZURU'S POV

Izuru sighed, rubbing his temples with his pointer fingers. He has a terrible headache [no alcohol included]. Matsumoto was causing so much noise last night. And Izuru is so tired, he can't think striaght, talk striaght, walk straight, or even sit down without missing the chair. Izuru sighed again and took his hands away from his head. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He groaned. The door slid open and then closed. Izuru turned and saw his taicho standing there. Izuru held back a scowl. "What do you want?" He asked, trying not to sound pissed by his presence.

"Headmaster Yamamoto has ordered the 10th Division and our division on a mission. Hollows have invaded down-town Osaka." Gin said.

"In the human world?" Izuru asked.

"Nn." Gin nods. "This task is extremely hard though. Captain Zanpatchi's division came back and they all needed medical attention." Gin said. Izuru stood, but sturred a little.

"When do he head out?" He asked.

"Now." Gin said. Izuru nods.

"What are we waiting for then?" Izuru grabbed his zanpackto and they left, side by side.

"So what's the plan?" Gin asked Toshiro.

"There is no plan." Toshiro said.

"Nani?" Izuru said.

"What do you mean by 'no plan'?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hollows are particually hard to beat. Especially if there is a lot of them. We have to get rid of them. There is no time to discuss a plan." Toshiro said. They all nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Rangiku said.

"Of course I am. I'm the Captain of the human world. I know what I'm doing." Toshiro said. Gin smirked and Izuru smiled.

"Oh, hardy-har-har-har." Matsumoto said. Gin chuckled.

"Okay. You all ready for this?" Toshiro said.

"Of course." Gin said.

"Born ready." Rangiku said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some hollow ass!" Izuru said. They all yelled in agreement and flashstepped to their choisen locations. Gin and Izuru took Central Osaka while Toshiro and Rangiku took down-town Osaka.

"In coming." Izuru said. Gin drew his sword and went into bankai.

"Bankai." He said. Izuru stared at him.

"Don't watch me! Pay attention!" Gin snapped and charged. Izuru snapped out of it and also headed for the hollows. Gin raised his sword and killed one of the hollows in a single stroke. He landed on the ground, his captains' robe flowing epically behind him. Izuru scoffed and killed one with a swip of his sword.

"There are so many." Gin said. Izuru stepped beside his taicho and followed his gaze. They could tell that the hole city was invaded by hollows.

"Look out!" Izuru warned. Gin turned around. A hollow was behind him, his hand reaching forward. Instead of having nails, it had long blades. Gin dodges it but gets snagged in the side. He hits the ground.

"Taicho!" Izuru said, before killing the hollow. Even though Izuru hated Gin, he did still care for him. And it was a fukitaicho's habit of taking care of their taicho.

Izuru bent down beside Gin, who tried to sit up but caused more blood to come out. He flinched.

"Oh, if only Orihime was here." Izuru said.

"I-I'm fine. There's a hollow behind you." Gin said. Izuru turned. But, the hollow was frozen.

"Huh?" Izuru turned around and the 10th division were there.

"Help them out." Toshiro ordered.

"Hai!" They all yelled and helped defeated the hollows. Toshiro walked over to Gin and Izuru.

"What happened?" He said.

"There was a hollow sneaking up behind Gin. He dodged it but got hit in the side but its claw." Izuru explained. Toshiro bent down besides Gin.

"Daijoubu?" He asked. Gin looked at him and shook his head no. "Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled and stood. Matsumoto came, using flashstep.

"Hai!" She said.

"Go fetch Unohara, Orihime, or Hanataro. Gin needs to get healed." Toshiro ordered.

"On my way, sir!" She said and used flashstep again.

"Help me get him out of the way." Toshiro said. Izuru nods. They gently carried Gin out of the road and place him up against a tree.

"Shiro-chan!" Someone yelled. Toshiro quickly turned. Momo was being picked up by a hollow.

"How the hell did she get here?" He yelled. He realized something...she had a mission in the human world. He groaned and used flashstep, destroying the hollow and catching his unconscious friend in his arms. He floated to the ground.

"Hollows these days are getting too easy to kill." Toshiro said, laying her down on the grass.

"I know." Izuru said. Toshiro looked at him before turning his attention to the hollows.

"Toshiro, do you still hate me?" Izuru said. Toshiro shot him an ice cold stare that sent shivers down the new fukitaichos' spine. "You faked your own death, left Gin to suffer, left ME to suffer! Of course I fucking hate you!" He yelled and stormed off. Izuru sadly looked down. He looked at Gin, who wasn't moving.

"Eh? Taicho?" Izuru shook him but Gin still didn't move. "Gin? Ichimaru-taicho? Wake up." Izuru said and continued to shake him. Toshiro stopped and turned around.

"Where the hell is that healer?" He said, annoyingly. Someone flash stepped beside Toshiro. It was Hanataro.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. What do you need?" He said.

"Heal Ichimaru-taicho." Toshiro ordered. Hanataro nodded before bowing and running to Gin's side.

"Izuru." Toshiro said. Izuru turned and made eyecontact with the icy captain, pissed off icy-teal eyes meeting sky blue. "Do not repeat the past. Or I will hunt you down and kill you even if Gin kills me." Toshiro threatened. Izuru gulped. "I hate seeing him like this." He said.

"Toshiro, tell me somethin'." Izuru said and looked down.

"What now?" Toshiro said.

"What did I miss over the years?" Izuru asked.

"Well, you missed me becoming gay and getting bullied like hell and Gin trying to protect me but also having a hard time. The more he gets involved, the more intense the situation gets." Toshiro said.

"So, the Soul Society is being racist?" Izuru said, shooting his head up. Toshiro folded his arms across his chest.

"Both sexist and racist." He said and walked off.

"G-Gin, you need some rest!" Hanataro exclaimed. Izuru turned around and saw his taicho trying to stand. Izuru went over to him, grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Daijoubu?" Izuru asked.

"I'm alright." Gin said and successfully stood. "How is everyone?" He asked.

"They're alright." Izuru said.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, all of the hollows were defeated." Matsumoto said. Gin looked at Toshiro, who nods.

"Good. Tell everyone to head back to the Soul Society." Toshiro said. Matsumoto bowed.

"As you wish, taicho." She said before running to the others.

"Toshiro." Gin said. Toshiro turned around.

"Gin." He said. Gin walked over to him and wraps an arm around Toshiro's shoulders. "Are you alright?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm fine." He said. Toshiro closed his eyes and grabbed Gin's hand in both of his. Izuru stared at them, wondering if he will ever get Gin back. He softly scoffed and stood, brushing himself off.

_"Me and Gin getting back together? That's a waste of my time. That's never gonna happen. I bet Gin still hates me a little. I mean, I bet Toshiro already told him about me faking my own death and leaving him stranded. I admit, I feel bad for Toshiro because he gets bullied because he's gay."_ Izuru sighed and put his zanpackuto back in it's case._ "I wonder is Gin thinks about me. I wonder if he thinks that maybe we have a chance. But it's not like I think that...okay, maybe just a little. Just watching Gin and Toshiro be together makes me a little jealous. I want Gin back but I don't know if Gin wants me back. I wonder if I should confront him about it later."_ Izuru thought.

Gin sat at his desk in his headquarters, doing some left over paperwork. He wanted to be occupied to get the past mission off of his mind. He knew Izuru hated him but for some reason, can't figure out why. He stopped doing paperwork and sighed. Izuru faked his death. But blamed it on Gin, saying that he left him for dead. Gin is so confused. Did Izuru fake his death or was someone pretending to be Izuru and fake his death? Or both?

Gin rubbed his temples with two of his fingers. Thinking so much started giving him a headache. He sighed once again and heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and his fukitaicho walked in, sliding the door shut behind him. "Izuru? What are you doing here? It's past midnight." Gin said.

"Well, I need to talk to you." Izuru said shyly. Izuru wasn't in his fukitaicho's robe. He was in a silk-white kimono that had a yellow obi around his waist.

"Well, what is it?" Gin said. Izuru sighed and went to the window. He looked out into the pitch black night.

"You hate me, don't you?" He said.

"Hate you? What do you mean?" Gin said. Izuru looked at him.

"You know **exactly** what I mean, taicho." He said. Gin sighed and stood.

"I don't hate you, Izuru. But faking your own death, coming back here, and blaming me for leaving you for dead, confuses me so much, I haven't been able to think straight or sleep well." Gin said. Izuru sadened and looked out of the window again.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that." He said. Gin came beside him also stares out of the window.

"It's alright, Izuru. It's the job of a captain to trust and forgive their subordinates." He said. Izuru smiled and looked down.

"I also have been wondering about something." He said. Gin looked at him.

"Nani?" He said.

"Do you...ever think that we could get back together?" Izuru said. Gin smiled and looked back out of the window.

"I thought about that, actually. But I honestly don't know. With all of the chaos going on, I'm not quite sure." He said.

"But how is Toshiro able to keep a good relationship with you though their is so much chaos?" Izuru asked and looked at his taicho.

"I dunno. I guess I seem to always make time for him. He hates being alone, especially if there are bullies around. If I'm not there, they will take that moment for granted." Gin said. He sensed someone at his door. He turned and walked to the door. He opened it and there was his lover, his forehead bleeding, and he was crying. He wore a white kimono that was tied by a blue obi around his slim waist.

"Toshiro, what happened?" Gin said. Toshiro inhaled but didn't reply. "They got to you, didn't they?" Gin said. Toshiro looked up at him and noticed Izuru in the background. Gin followed his gaze.

"Oh, right, um...Oh wow, look at the time. I gotta go." Izuru said, looking at an invisible watch on his wrist. Gin smiled a bit and Izuru walked out. Gin turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Come in, Toshiro." Gin said. Toshiro suddenly staggered and fell to the ground. Gin bent down to his knocked out lover. "Damn, and did they do a rough beating this time." Gin said. He carried Toshiro bridle-sattle, closing the door with his foot, and puts him on the bed. Gin took a quick shower and put on his grey kimono, tying it with a silver obi. Gin grabbed a cloth and a band-aid. He went ovet to Toshiro and wipped the blood away from his wound. He opens up the band-aid and lays it perfectly on Toshiro's gash. He goes to the washer and dryer and puts the cloth in the color's hamper. He climbed into the bed, besides Toshiro, who sturred and woke up.

"Gin..." He said, softly. Gin gathered the small boy in his arms and held him close.

"It's alright, 'Shiro. I'm here." Gin comforted. Toshiro shook, tears welling up in his eyes. He skooched up until he was forehead to forhead with Gin.

"Can I stay here?" He said.

"Of course." Gin said.

"Forever and ever?" Toshiro said, sounding a little like a child. Gin smiled.

"Forever and ever." Gin said. Toshiro snuggled closer and pressed his lips to Gin's. After a make-out, Toshiro rested his head against Gin's chest. Gin grabbed the blanket and covered them both. Gin gently sighed and fell asleep.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so let's do a quick summary: they got into a mission, Gin gets hit by a hollow's claw, Izuru gets protects Gin, Toshiro and his division comes to the rescue, Izuru and Toshiro chatted, Toshiro truely hates Izuru, after the mission, Izuru comfronts a confused Gin, they sorted almost everything out, Toshiro came at his doorstep, head bleeding and in tears...my, my...more to come!


End file.
